The present invention is directed to an arrangement of a laser diode being coupled to a monomode light waveguide and to the method of forming this arrangement.
A method for coupling a laser diode to a monomode light waveguide wherein the laser beam emerging from the end face of the laser diode and end face of the light waveguide are adjusted to one another by means of relative cross sectional displacement and pivoting is especially critical with respect to the adjustments because of the small dimension of the light conducting region of the monomode waveguide. Since there are four degrees of freedom in the adjustment of the laser beam emerging from the light exit face of the laser diode relative to the light waveguide, these four degrees of freedom must be defined by adjustment, which are mainly in two coordinates and two angles. Up to now, the adjustment was undertaken by means of a purely mechanical-optical fine adjustment wherein the coordinates were defined by relative cross displacement and the angles were defined by relative pivoting of the laser diode and of the light waveguide.